It is well known that screens have been used for many years as a portable apparatus to separate, conceal, shelter or protect. These portable screens have a light, movable, covered frame or series of frames hinged together. Frequently, such screens and other pieces of furniture, such as a trunk, have a decorative scene drawn or painted on the cover. Such decorative furniture becomes even more desirable when it is an antique. However, an antique decorative piece of furniture, such as a screen or trunk, is not normally used for the above stated purposes because of the possibility of damage to it and the resulting loss of value.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative piece of furniture; specifically, a screen or trunk, that appears to be an antique.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of making a decorative piece of furniture; specifically, a screen or trunk, that appears to be an antique.